femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Minnie Starr (Criminal Case)
Minnie Starr is the villainess of "Inglorious Justice", case #58 of Criminal Case: Mysteries of the Past, the 4th season of the crime solving game Criminal Case (release date December 28, 2017). She was a telegrapher and a co-worker and friend of fellow telegrapher, Jane Pembroke. When Minnie was informed by the player and Isaac Bontemps that Jane had been murdered during Concordia's Justice Day festivities, Minnie appeared heartbroken and expressed guilt at getting separated from Jane at the festival. While Minnie claimed she and Jane were close friends, it was later revealed that Minnie was envious of Jane for receiving a job promotion at work, leading her to begin talking badly about her behind her back. When confronted by the detectives, Minnie claimed her jealousy was justified by the fact that Jane was (in her mind) "plain" in appearance and intelligence. Ultimately, it was proven that Minnie's envy over Jane drove her to kill her. After sending Jane a threatening telegram, the evil Minnie attacked Jane at the Justice Day festival, pulling out some of her hair in the struggle before strangling Jane with her own scarf. Minnie left traces of her lipstick on Jane's torn hair, which served as one of several clues pointing to her guilt. After initially continuing to claim that Jane was her friend, Minnie confessed to murdering Jane, accusing her of stealing the promotion from her and expressing rage over her marrying a wealthy older man and earning the affections of their manager Will Grady. Despite this, Minnie adamantly denied being jealous of Jane and simply claimed she wanted what she felt she deserved, claiming she was better than Jane in every way and revealing how she'd been inspired by Mayor Justin Lawson to "fix the injustices in her life". Minnie was arrested and put on trial, where Judge Dora Umbright (disgusted by Minnie's self-serving attitude toward her crime) sentenced Minnie to life imprisonment, much to the villainess' dismay. Trivia * Minnie Starr is the final one-shot villainess of Criminal Case: Mysteries of the Past. Quotes *"But you have to understand me! She was so, so... infuriating! Always pretending to be shy and quiet - but when she wriggled her way into a promotion she knew I want, too! Calculating is what she was, not shy! And did you see her? Dull as a mouse! And still, she got herself a rich husband while I'm left unwed! (Isaac: "You killed Jane out of jealousy?") I WASN'T jealous! I only wanted what was FAIR!" (Minnie's confession to killing Jane Pembroke) *"Justice Day only reminded me of the injustices I had suffered! I thought Mayor Lawson's new regime would finally bring me the success I deserved! But where is justice and fairness when I was still overshadowed by the likes of Jane Pembroke?" (Minnie's callous remarks in court before her sentencing) Gallery Minnie Starr mugshot.jpg Minnie Starr arrest.png Category:2010s Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Friend Category:Jealous Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Strangulation Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Fate: Guilty